


When we First met

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Implied Kylo Ren/Rey, they met as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Kylo Ren seemed to know who Rey was before meeting her, I wonder how they first met?





	When we First met

As he went back to his chambers, his mind went back, back in time. Certain memories had begun plaguing him again ever since he had encountered that girl. This memory was from his first, and last, trip to Jakku.

He had managed to get his Dad to bring him along on one of his deal searching missions. As a goodbye gift, before he would go to Jedi training with his Uncle. They had stopped on Jakku for supplies. His father turned to him, “ok, how about you go explore while Chewie and I go find what we need? Just be back before dark.” He nodded. “Oh, and, don't tell your mother, ok?” His Dad added with a chuckle. He smiled, and went into the town known as Nima outpost. He was walking around when he saw a girl, maybe a few years younger than him, arguing with a creature. The creature was massive, both vertically and horizontally. The creature was yelling, “little brat, I say your findings are worth ½ a portion, and that's final! Now leave!” the girl stood there defiantly. “they were worth 1 portion last week.” She protested. “Well, times change, and time is money, so get out! I regret ever making that deal with your parents.” with that, the girl gave in, grabbed her payment, and stormed in his direction. His gaze followed her, she noticed and put her guard up even more. “What do you want?” She demanded. Only now was he able to see her in detail. Her medium brown hair was tied up in a bun, her figure was slim, as if she had never seen a proper meal in her life. Her eyes were like daggers glaring at him. “N-nothing” he stammered. She began to walk away but he kept talking. “My name's Ben, what's yours?” She looked at him as if he had sprouted a nose on his forehead. “You do have a name, right?” after what he had seen of this place so far he was willing to believe anything. “Of course,” she snapped, “It’s just.... People don’t really ask to hear it.” after a moment of silence, she answered, “Rey, my name’s Rey.” “that’s a cool name!” he replied, as he began following her. “ I chose it.” “really, that’s awesome! I wish I got to chose my own name.” “you didn’t?” she asked. “Well, no, my parents did.” the girl looked away, pain showing in her eyes. “Do you not have parents?” he asked quietly, she shook her head. He was silent, unsure what to say, his mom had told him that his uncle didn’t grow up with parents, but he had his aunt and uncle, this girl sounded like she was completely alone. He tried to think of something to say, but the girl changed the subject. “So, what are you doing in Nima outpost? We don’t get many visitors.” “I’m traveling, but we had to stop for supplies.”

The conversation continued light hearted until he realized that they were headed out of town. “Hey where are we going?” he asked, looking around. “I’m going home, where are you supposed to be?” he looked around, the sun was still up, and would be for a few more hours. “I need to meet my Dad at the falcon before dark, but I still have time.” “falcon?” “ya, the Millennium Falcon! It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs!” Rey looked impressed, they headed over to where the ship was parked. “It doesn’t look like much, looks kinda like trash.” she commented. “Hey! Don’t let my dad hear you say that, or he’ll, he’ll, do something!” his failure making Rey laugh. “You need to work on your comebacks.” she told him. “Anyway, where’s your house?” he asked, desperate to change the subject. “Out that way.” she pointed eastward into the desert. “You don’t live in town?” “I don’t know of anyone who does. Maybe some of the traders do, but most people want to never come here again, much less live here.” she replied. Starting to walk away, he followed. If she found this strange she gave no indication. They stopped next to a beat up speeder. “Is this yours?” he asked. She nodded, and climbed on. He watched as she tried to start the engine, after a few tries it came to life. “If you want to come along, I have to apologise in advance, my house isn’t much to see.” she told him. He shrugged, and got on the speeder.

She was surprisingly a very good driver. He was looking at the horizon as they sped through the dusty, abandoned desert. He lost count of how many sand dunes they went by. Soon, she slowed to a stop and hopped off next to an old, broken AT-AT walker. “This is where you live?” he asked. “I told you it’s not much.” she replied. She showed him the inside. “I worked around a day to get that pillow, everything else I found.” she told him. There was a bed up against the wall, if you could call a blanket with a beat up pillow a bed. The inside edges of the AT-AT walker were used as shelves for the few items she owned. An empty vase, a homemade rebellion pilot doll, and an old, broken, rebel pilot’s helmet. She made a scratch on the wall, that’s when he saw the hundreds, upon hundreds of scratches on the wall. “Wha…?” “it’s the number of days I’ve been here.” she explained. Then she grabbed the packet she had received from that guy she had been arguing with. She dumped part of it in a bowl with some water and mixed it with her finger. She moved and put the rest in a plate. The water morphed into a loaf of bread in a few seconds, he blinked a few times to make sure eyes weren’t playing tricks with him. “I would offer you some, but I figure you have food on your ship, this all I have for the day so…” “wait, you only get one meal a day?!” he exclaimed. “It may be hard to believe, but lots of people go days with less food than me. Some people eat mud for food.” she retorted, eating her food. He was silent.

They sat outside the AT-AT walker. “I believe you have to get going soon.” Rey broke the silence after she had devoured her plate of food. He looked and saw the sun almost setting. He nodded. They rode in silence back to Nima outpost. He climbed off of the speeder. “I’ll come back soon, to see you, maybe I can take you to see my home next!” he told her. She chuckled at the thought, “don’t make promises you can’t keep.” she advised him. “Ben!” his father called to him from entrance to the falcon. He began running in his father’s direction. But he turned around and yelled, “I’ll be back!” Rey only smiled. She stayed there until the falcon was out of sight.


End file.
